Zer0's Journey
by xKore
Summary: After his countless adventure on Pandora, the Vault Hunter Zer0 decides to take a side trip back to a place he calls home, Earth. More specifically Japan, where he had learned all that he knows now. But what he doesn't realize is that he's about to embark on a different adventure. An adventure with beings he had never heard of called Sekirei's.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own either sekirei or zer0 from borderlands. Zer0 will talk regularly instead of in haiku to progress the story more. Hope you guys enjoy.

After his time on Pandora helping out his newly found comrades on Pandora, Zer0 decided to take a break from the chaoticness of Pandora. He informed them of his departure but made sure to tell that he'll return once his mind is set for his unfinished masterpiece. Once everything was straightened he took a transport train back into the place he'd actually consider his homeland, Japan. He spent most of his life in this country as he adopted its customs.

"This is a big step I took, leaving my friends, lowering the hand around Sanctuary. But I know they'll manage without me, after all our numbers have increased in past time", said Zer0 while relaxing himself on the ride

The train was speeding towards the distant planet, hurtling past 3 galaxies in order to reach it. To Zer0 this was his home, he spent more time on this planet than any other, helping across the planet, saving lives, protecting the innocent, and learning to master his sword.

"I think I should get some res...", all of sudden a tremendous collusion with an asteroid comes with the train

"System at critical...Emergency Pods activate all headed towards...Destination: Tokyo, Japan"

As all the pods launch of he quickly gets to his before it launches without him, now not knowing of where he'll land, his mind becomes scattered.

"Well this is all fine and fucking dandy, says Zer0 about to launch towards his supposed destination".

Meanwhile in the home of Maison Izumo, Minato Sahashi was helping out Miya with the Laundry. While doing so, his Sekirei's Musubi and Tsukiumi were racing back home with the groceries to see who would sit by their dear Ashikabi. Kazehana was laying across the roof, attending to her pre-dinner Sake while Kusano was helping Homura (a.k.a. Kagari) with kitchen preparing for the food to be made. Matsu as usual is in her room.

"I wonder what's keeping them, they should've been back here at least a half-hour ago." said Minato while folding the dress that Tsukiumi wears.

"Oh dear, I hope they didn't get caught up in the detour because of the MBI tower construction, if that's the case then they will be a bit late to come home". said Miya with a sense of anxiety.

"Hehe or maybe they're decided to fight each other instead of just racing home like usual, if so they could be destroying some building right now", says her while letting out a creepy laugh scaring Minato.

Now worrying of this, Minato now decides to go to Matsu to see where are they just make sure they're coming home safely and to make sure no destruction was caused.

"Why would Miya say something like that, I mean sure they are powerful sekirei but I don't they would just up and fight just to sit by me for dinner," said Minato in his head.

Walking into the panel door that leads into Matsu's room, he sees her surveying her monitors, but with more of sense of panic, as if something happening right now, Minato can only that Musubi and Tsukiumi is the cause of this.

"Uh Matsu what are you looking at," Minato says

"I'm checking the MBI satellite to see if Minaka's pod has came into atmosphere, he should've been back down to earth by now, there's no way that he can survive with very little oxygen in that cramped space, but what's weird is that I found another pod but this one is different it doesn't look like anything MBI had established, it also seems to be carrying a life form inside of it, I can find of trajectory to see where it would land but I can tell you it will be near in Japan,"said Matsu well observing the flying pod through her monitor.

"I see, so you're not sure where it came from." said Minato

"No, in fact I don't even think it's from this galaxy, this technology from this pod is quite foreign from any other found on earth, not even MBI has this level of technology, whatever it is, we have assume its lethal since a life form is being sent with it."

"Or maybe if I can get my hands on it, I hand pick at it to see how it ticks, to really understand it's nature, says Matsu while giggling.

Knowing her nature, this only made Minato even more scared. "Please don't we don't have something happen during the process."

Out of the blue they hear the powerful speed of two individuals coming to doorstep, it was Musubi and Tsukiumi coming back from there Shopping race, Musubi yet again was the victor while Tsukiumi was catching her breath as her speed was no match for the powerful Fist-Type.

"We're back from the store." yelled Musubi with a big smile on her face

"Thou won again, this be your 56th win in a row, I cannot pertain to your pace Musubi." said Tsukiumi still out of breath

"Don't worry, you will someday i'm sure of it." said Musubi

"I shall! After all I am the only real wife to Minato you shrew."said Tsukiumi with a burst of confidence.

"Welcome home you tw... [CRASH!]

A sudden impact had struck the foregrounds of the house as it impacted onto the ground. Everything was in aftershock as the object's force effected everything around it. Everyone was alerted and was heading toward the backyard. A foreign object was now resting in the backyard as if a star had landed to them as a wish.

"What the hell was that?!." screamed Homora as everyone now gathering around it.

"I don't know but whatever, it ruined by backyard, which means it can't be good." said Miya in voice of anger.

The smoke started to subside, it was a pod of unknown origins. It's charred due to falling through the atmosphere due to crash course. What was written on it were the words, "Created and Manufactured by the DAHL Corporation".

"Big brother what does DAHL mean," says Kusano while sees protected behind Minato scared of not know what's going to happen next.

"I don't know but I think this is the Pod Matsu was telling me about, she said she had no idea where it would land, who knew it would here of all places, lets just hope whatever in it is friendly." says Minato

He was just as scared as Ku but he didn't want to make her even more scared, he had no idea what would come next, would whatever in there be here to try to kill them or bring something affect everyone else around them. It was all just as scary as it looked.

Suddenly, mechanisms started to move, gears started turning and it started to open up. Not taking any chances, The Sekirei's all prepared themselves of what was about to come out. As the hatch opened up, something had emerged, something they had never seen before. It was a tall figure that was black. It wore padded armor and had a helmet that shrouded it's head. It looked as if his entire armor was damaged but it didn't looked as if it was going to break. There was a number zero on the left chest of the mysterious figure.

"Where...where am I, did I hurt any of you on my way down", says the entity

"Uh no but, you did make a big mess of our home, explain yourself." says Minato

"I apologize, I didn't realize my trip home would make such a big problem for you, please forgive me," he said

"Home?." said Miya with a puzzling voice.

"Yes, I came from many galaxies away to come to Japan and take a vacation, but my transport train took a large collision with an asteroid, making me take an emergency pod to an unknown destination." he said

"Oh you poor thing, I didn't realize you were coming back home, you must be exhausted after coming from coming such a long way." said Miya with a very caring voice

"I am, I now need to find a place to stay in order to rest, anymore and i'll pass out," he said with a very exhausting voice now in state of daze due to the impact.

"Well why don't you stay here, after all you've made your way why don't we just take care of you." Miya said. "I would just like to ask, what name kind sir."

"Zer0." he said

"Welcome Zero, to Maison Izumo." Miya said with a great spirit of making this figure feel way more at home


	2. Sekirei's meet The Vault Hunter

Note: Hey everyone I just wanted to say i'm really having fun with this. I've always wanted to a crossover story. I've always wanted two worlds being together in one story and so I made this. For the Borderlands fans out there I'm doing a bit of changing in Zer0 character to make the story move forward more. In it, he's not a robot but humanoid alien, he has all the aspects of the Human but he only has 4 fingers (i'm keeping that part because it seems fair). He talk normally instead of in Haikus so I won't have to spend a lot of time making haikus for his dialogue. He will also take off his armor during some part of the story, and want him to have more human like qualities. Hope you guys enjoy the story -xKore

His New Home

* * *

After taking apart the wreckage of the now destroyed and malfunctioning pod, Miya had helped Zer0 into the Inn because of all the strain his body had took falling from space. The only he could do was move his head but the only he saw looking was distrust on all the face he saw. It was as if they were seeing if he was going to strike them. For they knew, he could've been a spy pretending to be someone else just waiting to take them all down with their guard lower. After the events of Collapse of the MBI they couldn't trust anyone, as of that moment it was the final stage of the Sekirei Plan, a game in which they had lost a lot and aren't risking losing even more.

"You'll be staying in room 217, take as much time as you need to recover. After a crash like i'm sure some sleep is best way to heal." said Miya with a voice sounding of a caring Mother taking one of her children into bed.

"Th-Thank you so much, this means a lot and I promise to repay for what I did." Zer0 said with the few breath he had left.

Once they got inside, she laid him on the pallet that was prepared inside the room once then he passed out right in front of her. She sighed with relief as her new tenant fell fast asleep in his new found home. She had sensed from the very beginning that he came to find a place, and what he found was his home. Although on the other side of things, everyone else was uncertain of his presence. They gather in the living are to discuss this newfound visitor and what he really is planning while he innocently sleeps above their heads.

"Just who hell does this guy think he is, thinking he can just stay with us because he supposedly "went off course" on this train from space, this sounds all like a lie to me." Homura said with a deep power coming from his voice

"Indeed, this be quite strange, and thou did come at a time of grave danger, MBI is now on its move prepare for something bigger." said Tsukiumi agreeing with Homura.

"Ms. Panties is right, how can we know about this guy when he just suddenly came out of the blue saying he's from some other galaxy, to me it just sounds a bit shifty." said Kazehana

"Now hold on Kazehana, he could be telling the truth, after all I did pick him up on one of the Satellites and I didn't know where he would land, and the technology on that pod is none like MBI has, it's far more advance than anything on the planet." said Matsu

This came to a shock to everyone in the room. Technology not found on this planet. Maybe he was from a different Galaxy like he said but that still doesn't stop them from thinking he's out to kill them. They still yet to discover his motives, but until then all they can put together is that he's not affiliated with MBI in any way. Which means an unknown game piece in Minaka's game.

"Well maybe after he wakes up we can invite him to dinner to see how he's like, maybe he'd do something during that time." Musubi said with a cheerful voice like everything would be fine.

"Bu-But Musubi we still don't know the guy like that, he could likely hurt one of you and I just can't let that happen." said Minato with a sense of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he is nice. Since Miya brought him inside and gave him a room to recover i'm pretty sure she knows he means no harm either, after she did the same for us when we fell from the sky to here." she said.

At that moment Minato started to think, started to remember about the first time coming to Maison Izumo. They did in fact come in the same fashion as did this person. She had welcomed them both in with open arms knowing they weren't going to do anything. He trusted Miya then on to know right from to wrong. So to him, he's just like Minato. A person who was looking for somewhere to stay and found his way here. After just thinking on it Musubi smiled at him, he smiled back knowing that he trusts her and that maybe he is good.

"What are thou staring at, Minato art thou thinking upon Musubi in a very vulgar way." yelled Tsukimi interrupting the moment that Minato and Musubi were having as she always does.

"Uh-uh no I was just think that maybe Musubi is right, I know it sounds loaded but what if he is good, I mean if you recall I did end up here the exact same way he did, so maybe we should give him a chance."

"Yeah I guess you're right after all he is sleeping it's not like he some robot." said Kazehana

So it was settled tomorrow they would have Zer0 to dinner and see if he can actually be trusted living among them, if so maybe he could be a big help around the house for them. But everything wasn't all fine on the other side of the tracks. MBI was alerted upon his arrival and they didn't know what to do. The information was messaged to Minaka who was still in deep orbit.

"I see, an unknown object has entered the game as a game piece, most interesting." Minaka said while video chatting with Takami.

"This lifeform seems to come from an unknown galaxy, he's isn't even affiliated with any of the technology or the Sekirei, in fact the tech he was carrying in that pod is far more superior than what we have." Takami said

"Then that settles it, this lifeform will now be a new player entering the game I have place, a trump card to anyone who possesses it. This will make things even more greater in the time coming." Minaka said with a quite deviant voice. It's like a new plan was being formulated in his mind.

"YOU IDIOT! What are you thinking putting this thing in the plan, for all we know he could be overpowered against any sekirei it faces, for all we know it could be onboard virus." said Takami with mind now wrapped up in scared thoughts on what has to offer next.

"Oh don't be so worried Takami, we'll just see what it is in due time, but for now all we know is that things will be far more intriguing in the future."

So now, the presence of the Vault Hunter is now known to both Maison Izumo and MBI, everything of his presence is now made everything changed including the Sekirei Plan. But what will he bring to the table.

The Next Day

* * *

Zer0's Dreamscape

As he wakes into a dream, he sees himself in a barren wasteland. With nothing of the sort he wanders the land with his mind blank. He remembers emerging from his pod and being carried to the room but that's just it.

Please Help the little Birds

"Huh? Is someone out there? Hello, someone out there?." Yelled Zer0 trying to figure who's calling him, all it was to him was a voice he didn't see anyone other than himself.

Please Help the Little Birds who teach love

"Birds? I'm sorry I don't know what you need, please tell why you need my help." said Zer0

He turns around to see a woman, wearing a grey robe and some sort of black outfit, she had brown hair, he couldn't see what color what her eyes were.

"Were you the one who needs my help." he said. He didn't understand the dream, it felt like a premonition. Like when Angel spoke to him about how she needs him and his friends help to take Handsome Jack down.

"Yes, and although we've never met, your hand could help save the bird that teaches love. He may be strong with them but with you they can help defeat any who stand against love. Please i'm begging you."

"But I-"

"PLEASE!. They need all the help they can get, and you're the unknown answer they need."

"...okay I will, I promise to help with whatever they need, just tell me what do I have to do."

"Help spread love."

After that he woke up in a cold sweat, his recovery went faster than he expected. The bruises around his body were now heal. But he needed to take his armor off. Knowing that he's now in a safer environment he feels more comfortable taking it off. Then, the door opens.

"Oh so you're finally awake." said Miya

"Yeah, I think i'm better. I guess I just needed to rest more, after that traveling anyone would be tired. Do you think you can help me take my armor off, I think it's time to take this thing off for a while" said Zer0 with a more vibrant tone now that he's been rejuvenated.

Slowly she helps aids in taking off his armor, she didn't imagine it being as heavy as it is. It amazes her how he moves in it. The padding seems to be the majority of all the armor. All is left his black suit. He takes it off himself. The only thing left is his helmet, probably the most iconic thing he has. The only thing that the people he meets remember him by, now he's in a new place, a place where he could maybe start fresh. With his helmet off, Miya sees a completely different person. She sees a man about 22-years old with long black hair with red streaks. His eyes were dark blue, they were really mysterious. He seemed almost just the same as a human to her.

"My my, you look quite nice without all that armor on you." said Miya with a pleasant tone with such a cheerful smile.

"Thank, it's not everyday where I feel comfortable taking it off. I've been in danger so much that protection is key. But now I can finally relax, thank you so much." he said. This level of trust he has with a women he had never seen was unreal, it's like she was Angel when she was protecting them against Jack, they didn't know each other but he know that trusting her would be a good thing

"You're very welcome dear, why don't you come downstairs it's almost time for lunch. The girls had prepared something big today." she said knowing he would be starving by now.

"Girls, oh yeah I remember seeing a bunch of them before I passed out, are they family." Zer0 said with a somewhat confused voice.

"Why don't you asked them yourself." Miya said.

He didn't know what to expect, all the looks on their faces he saw before blacking out weren't really friendly, and this wasn't the first time where he meets people and they didn't seem to think of him as "friendly".

When they got downstairs he had saw a large table with with food spread across it entirely. It was like he was on death row and this was his last meal. He was about to dive into it all until he heard the cutest voice he had ever heard. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him. He saw a girl with Brown Hair and brown eyes dressed in a white kimono with a pink skirt and red fighting gloves, a girl with Blonde Hair and blue eyes wearing a black dress with a white underdress, another with Black hair and brown eyes wearing a purple dress. Then he saw a guy with white hair, wearing a white shirt, and black pants and right next to him was a little girl and another girl. The little girl had yellow hair and was wearing a White dress, and the other girl had long red hair and wearing a white dress as well. and then right in front of him was guy, almost the same age as him with Short Black Hair and black eyes. They all seemed to be staring at him like he did something wrong.

"Oh i'm sorry where are my manners, thank you so much for taking me in I appreciate it alot." Zer0 said with the utmost generosity.

There seemed to be more silence than usual, until the young girl with brown hair said, "You're very welcome" to him. He wanted to say something else but she insisted that everyone should start eating since they're all gathered. So they did, everyone seemed to have a big appetite but out of them all was Zer0 he ate the most among everyone, the girl with brown hair seemed to eat just as much as him. Eventually the guy with white hair spoke up and said to him, "Listen before we go even further with this i'd like to ask, who are you exactly and please give us detail."

"I see, well I guess this isn't the first time i've seen distrust among people who meet me. I guess i'll tell you my story then." said Zer0 and so He was prepared to tell them who he is and the journey he took and how he got here.

"My name is Zer0 and thats with the number zero instead of an "o". I'm a humanoid alien of some sort as you can see by my four fingers and unusual eyes. I live the same as any human I just have a different body structure. I don't know where I come from since I was born an orphan, but I do know one thing. I am the top ranked assassin in the galaxy I am from."

Everyone was starting to be uneasy with his story, but he continued to explain further.

"Don't worry i'm not a ruthless killer, the person that taught me how to fight was a caring warrior only wanting to learn the morales he knew. He taught that there was evil that needed to be undone and I could stop it. So then once he passed away, I became an assassin to take down the corrupted in order to stop their tyranny. I became known throughout the galaxy as "The Digi-ghost" due to the Deception skill I mastered allowing me to set a hologram out in my place and strike my enemy while they're distracted. I became wanting of a bigger challenge, something I consider my masterpiece. One day I got word from a bartender of a place called Pandora, where there's a alien relic known as The Vault lying deep beneath the surface. So after that day I stripped my title as The Assassin and became a Vault Hunter, a person pursuing this Relic and finding untold riches and weaponry and power. But a man known as Handsome Jack wanted to kill all Vault Hunters in order to destroy Pandora and all life on it. Luckily I befriended 3 other Vault Hunters who were after the same thing. We were all ambushed on a train leading us to it, after that we became inseparable. We worked together we many people including the ones who discovered the Original Vault Hunters who tried to take Jack down. We then all became one and took down the bastard. After that we took on countless other adventures. But I decided I wanted leave the planet for a while to come home and relax."

After he had told his stories of triumph and greatness, they were all wowed by it. What amazing was that a person like him would actually leave all that action and just want to take a break from it all. They suspected a person like that would never leave that life. But now they believe this to who he really is.

"Wow, a gentleman and a what did you call yourself a vault hunter." said the woman wearing purple.

"Yes, kindness and generosity is what my master taught and it has never failed me once." said Zer0. But now he was going to get their story he knew by looking at them all they aren't ordinary humans.

"Now I would like ask, who are all of you, just by looking at you all you sure don't look like this woman's family." said Zer0 after he said that everyone froze up. It seemed like he said something he shouldn't have. But Miya put her hand on his shoulder and nodded at him like he said the right thing.

"It's okay everyone, you can tell him who you guys are, this man is nothing to be afraid of." said Miya. She sounded so reassuring. Her voice had convinced Minato to explain their tale.

"Okay, but before we do I'd like to introduce ourselves, My name is Minato Sahashi."

"My name is Musubi nice to meet you."

"Thy name is Tsukiumi and likewise."

"I'm Kusano."

"Hi i'm Homura"

"How's it going i'm Kazehana"

"Hello i'm Matsu, I was the one who found you on the satellite."

"Nice to meet you all, it's a pleasure." said Zer0.

So then Minato then explained that all the ladies are what they call Sekirei's. They're beings with all different sorts of powers. And so he's what they called an Ashikabi, the person who the sekirei is to find. Once then they would fall in love with him and they would fight in a game called the Sekirei Plan. A plan created by a devious man named Minaka, the person who created the company called MBI. He said they lost a lot in this dastardly plan of his and that it forces loved ones to fight, as the plans progresses the sekirei and the ashikabi become so in love that they hate the idea of fighting. It came to a point where one of their dear friends, Uzume gave her life to save Musubi. It made Zer0 tear up a bit but he kept his emotions in check. So now they try to stop Minaka in order to put this game to an end.

"I see, it sounds like you guys have been through as much as I have. Well whatever the case is i'll help you guys with anything you need, since you took me in it's the least I can do. Also can I ask you something Minato." said Zer0.

"Sure what is it." he said.

"Do you realize how amazingly hot all of your Sekirei's are and that they all have giant boobs?" said Zer0 while snickering in a very deviant way.

"Wh-what why would you say something like that, I-I mean sure they all are pretty but I don't look at them that way." Minato face became red as he was saying this.

"What did thou say to him, Minato." Tsukiumi asked as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Oh uh-uh it was nothing, honest it was nothing important." Minato said while looking very frantic.

"Well it's nice to know i'm not the only person here who isn't normal, having only 4 fingers and weird eyes really scares a lot of people but you guys seem to think it's fine." said Zer0

"Also having some type of power is really cool, do you guys fight or spar so often?" Zer0 asked.

"Yes of course, I need to keep thy strength because I am the only real-wife among all these other heathens." Tsukiumi announced

Once she said that all the girl started to become furious. They all attacked Minato at once to see who can get his attention the most. It was just a sight of lovers to Zer0 he had no idea they were in love with him that much

"I'm his real wife too ya know." said Musubi hugging Minato trying to hog him away from all the other girls

As they were proceeding to making the poor buy feel special Zer0 couldn't help but watch. He started to laugh. He had never seen so much happiness in people. It was a rare sight for him.

"Hey Miya, is it always like this, I mean i'm not complaining but this seems like a routine for poor Minato over there." Zero asked.

"Hehe yep there never goes a day where the girls show their affection to him but remember girls, there is to be no sexual relations in Maison Izumo." when Miya said this she said it with a creepy giggle, then Zer0 sensed something very Scary from her, like a monstrous entity was looming over her. It made Zer0 very scared, and he's one to never be scared. After she said that the girls seemed to ease off their boy toy.

"Zer0, thou said they were a fighter am I right?." asked Tsukiumi.

"Yes indeed I am Tsukiumi." answered Zer0

"Very well, we shall hold a contest, the woman that is to defeat you shall sit next to thy husband tonight for dinner." announced Tsukiumi. "No shopping races or that dreaded game paper, rock, scissors, or that blasted card game. No it shall be a game of strength."

"What?! why would you say that, he probably not even up for fighting." Minato added in.

"Don't worry Minato i'll be fine, and for some reason my bruises all healed up, plus I'd like to see what your sekire's powers can do, i'm always looking for challenge." said Zer0

"Very well meet us in the backyard, BE PREPARE TO MEET THY WRATH!" Tsukiumi said with a sound of a powerful warrior.

So then every was readied in the backyard waiting for Zer0, as he came they saw they he had brought his sword. This was a sword they had never seen, its blade was glowing blue, and had a curved edge at the end of it. He was wearing nothing but the clothes he woke up in, A black T-shirt and grey pants. As he looked at his foes preparing he said a simple haiku before he engaged.

"The true world revealed/Weakness is now known to me/Time to go to work"

The Adventure Continues

* * *

Message from xKore: Hey everyone thanks for reading the story I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really want this to go further because this is a really good crossover in my mind. Zer0 fighting alongside Minato and all of his Sekirei's is just mind boggling. Now as you read Zer0 character is quite different from his story in the actual game, I wanted it to be different for the sake of the story. That's all there is to it. I'll later be doing a chapter where it's just Him and Tsukiumi and they work together and kind of have a partner bonding moment or something like so stay tuned. Please give me any feedback you'd like. There will be a bit more comedic thing involving him and the girls so I can add that element you see in Sekirei. But thanks again and enjoy your day


	3. Test of Worth

Note: Sorry guys for this huge delay. I know you've been waiting for this for quite a while so I'll make it up to you guys real well

The Test of Worth

* * *

The was a moment of silence among the 5 individuals, the 4 sekirei's stared into the eyes of their unknown opponent, the vault hunter. Zer0 positioned himself in his initial stance before he begins his attack, when all of sudden The Blonde sekirei Tsukiumi quickly began her attack on him.

WATER CELEBRATION, she said in mighty exerted way. Once she said that a large pool of water channeled into his direction as it headed towards him at a blazing fast speed. The power of the water drove straight into ground leaving a large wet crater showing the after effects of her strong attack. She seemed confident that she landed a direct hit on Zer0 until...

"Missed me."" Zer0 said as he was right behind in the air as if he was there the whole with her not knowing of his presence.

"But that's impossible, how did thou dodge my attack, it landed right on you." said Tsukiumi with a bit of frustration as she failed to even touch him. She was still puzzled as to how he dodged her attack without anyone seeing him move out of place. He landed a swift kick to back of her sending her back down but her reflexes were uncanny allowing her to land back safely.

"I told you about my deception skill didn't, I anticipated your attack a mere 5 seconds before you started you special move. Once then my hologram took my place while I began got the upper hand and got behind you to strike." he explained. Everyone was shocked to see such an ability. Something like that is very lethal if put into the wrong person.

Then Musubi tagged in a was running at blazing speed towards Zer0, "Here I come." she announced as he quickly thrusted a kick that's directed toward his chest area. He quickly blocked it but sustained a bit damaged in his his arm. Then they soon engaged in all out close combat. A flurry a punches of kick went by as they tried their best to take each other down. Their CQC was ungodly like they were rivals at birth (CQC means Close Quarters Combat).

"Amazing, it seems she's finally met her match." Miya said. She was impressed upon his mobility and tenacity to take on not one but the four of them. He didn't even seem phased or intimidated. Musubi was already a strong fighter compared to the others but she had never seen someone who was able to physically be on her level.

Minato was just as impressed by this as she was, but what really came into question was why wasn't he using a hologram to strike her from behind. "He has the opportunity to attack Musubi from behind with that ability of his but he's facing her head on, what's keeping from just vanishing out of nowhere." Minato was thinking.

"ENOUGH OF THIS I'M TIRED OF JUST SITTING HERE WATCHING THIS." yelled Homura as a he emerged into the fray of the warriors toe-to-toe with each other. As he spotted Zer0 a channel of fire started to emerge from both of his hands as he thrusted them back for more momentum. "This is it, if I can directly hit him with this, he'll sustain enough damage to not even lift up a finger he'll be out of commission." It was his final moment a sense of adrenaline starting pumping throughout his body, every was slowing down as if this exact moment was all that was happening. Then, a gargantuan level of flames had broke through the ground destroying the target and everything else that was around it. The fury of the flames were so strong, one of Tsukiumi's water attacks wouldn't be able to take it out, multiple others would need to be used.

"Whoa, look how big it is." said Kusano in an amazement that only a child could have. This hasn't been the first time she's seen the fight of this intensity, but every experience is far different than what she originally sees. "Oh boy, you sure do now how to put the 'kill in 'Overkill'." said Kazehana. "Hey! I wanted to be sure that I could be able to land a hit on this guy, the radius was large enough to wear we could see him escape and use a hologram, i'm definitely positive I hit him, he had no sudden flinches when it landed."

"Don't be so sure about that." said Zer0. Everyone was then stunned. He was talking within Homura's flames, it seemed impossible because he should just been burned very badly. "Although you had the advantage of catching me off guard with that surprise attack, it still has done nothing to do me in. He emerges right out of the flames like as if nothing had just happened to him. His body and clothes still perfectly intact with no burns or scratches. It was unreal.

"What the hell?! How did you survive, you weren't expecting anything of the sort from me, plus I would've saw you come through the flames if you used a hologram." said Homura while being really pissed off at the fact that Zer0 just completely came out of one his powerful attacks with no harm. "But that's the thing, I didn't used my hologram, you actually did land a hit on me it's just that the hit was unsuccessful for putting damage on me." Now everyone is in question on how he was able to survive. They know for a fact that an attack from anyone would be a devastating blow to whoever got in the way of it.

"Tis was my shield that protected me from you're attack." said Zer0. Soon as he said that an appearance of strange digital polygons and such surrounded his body. It was as if they were coating him with because they soon disappeared. "Shield, what do you mean shield." said Homura. "All show you what I mean." he said. He lifted up his shirt and he the answer to question that was pondering everyone. He had a small device strapped to his hip. It was round and was red and yellow, with a bright yellow center glowing. "This is the shield I was talking about, it's known as the Neogenator and it provides substantial resistance to elemental damge."

"What?! But that's impossible, there's no level of technology that can do that, not even MBI has that kind of shielding." said Matsu. She seemed to have came in while no one was looking and focused on the fighting. "Again, the technology I possess is from a different galaxy, the technology on the planet I came from is among the most advanced." Zer0 explained. "Amazing, he's telling he has access to devices we aren't even capable of making here.

Next Chapter: Welcome to the Family

* * *

Note: Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't had time to do this but I managed to squeeze in the last few sentences for this chapter this past week. Please keep me updated on the feedback and other things you want to see happen. If you want to discuss something with me just PM me. -xKore


	4. Ice Cold Chemistry

Note: Hey guys, A little update on how i'll structure the release of each chapter. Since my fall sport is coming to an end i'll have the winter opened up to work on it while doing my homework and such without worrying on practice. My estimated date for each chapter to be released is every sunday, that way I have enough time to work on from monday to saturday morning. Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am, and remember PM me on any of your feedback.

Ice Cold Chemistry

Although the Zer0 had took upon himself when accepting the challenge of the residents of Maison Izumo, their will to keep fighting was something he had only saw in his Vault Hunter companions. Although Homura, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi had the power to harness an element, the only who seemed to be doing sheer amounts of damage was Musubi. Her raw strength through Hand-to-Hand combat was phenomenal. It seems as though his shield wasn't going to cut it for this fight, it was now time for him to bring his trump card into play.

"It seems like our new housemate is much more of a man than we anticipated." Kazehana said

"Why thank you and same goes for you all, this battle is quite the challenge for me, it's almost on the same as the battle between me and the Jack." he replied. After their brief words they went back at it between each. The countless elemental attacks that were thrown at him were more distracting than deadly. Tsukiumi's barrage of water arrows were keeping him from noticing Musubi's attempts to put a final blow on him, he had manage to keep track on her until his focused was broken by someone else struck him from an unnoticeable angle.

Zer0 is now prepared to deliver his final blow. He readied his deception skill and struck without warning. He lunged and took Homura down with a gargantuan slash of fiery, they had noticed he just took down one of their allies and just rushed to aid. They thought they had him cornered but, little did they realize on Zer0's trump card. If he delivered a successful blow he can bring out another hologram, only missing a target will he be visible. This was his plan, to get everyone in his distance to give the last attack.

"You're….too...slow." were the words he uttered has he assaulted each of them in a rhythmic pattern.

They were all to the ground, they couldn't get back up due to the blows they got from the back. They would've never imagined how painful it would be from behind. All seemed quite impressed as well, they've seen some hectic fights and been in multiple ones. Kazehana for sure knew he was the real deal, she's especially been in some tough situations in her past and in her present but this one seemed to have took all the chips.

"Wow, he did bringith the fight to us, thou hast far more strength than we originally thought." Tsukiumi exhaustedly said.

"Yeah, you're a really good fighter." Musubi said.

"Thank I appreciated you complim…. All of sudden he was whacked in the head with large ladle. It was Miya who had done the deed.

"It seems as though our new tenant has some skills we knew little about, but I'm afraid you overused your abilities on my other housemates, if this is too ever happen again I will have fight you myself, have I made myself clear." she said, all of a sudden a dark essence seemed to have shrouded the land-landy. She all of sudden struck fear into everyone, all seemed to have a chill run through their entire body.

"I understand Miss, my apologies." he replied. He was also a bit scared of her too but he didn't want to show it. After the long battle they had all ensued in it was about almost sundown.

2 Hours Later

Every had needed a well deserved rest after everything that was during the afternoon, no one seemed to have no trouble recovering from there bruises. Afterwards, they had all attended dinner downstairs. Zer0 was the only one late to the feast as he was getting a little extra rest. About 40 or so minutes later he got a knock on the door and visit from a small messenger.

"Hey mister, if you want…" "Yes, what is it." Zer0 said. Kusano seemed a bit nervous talking to him. She didn't really know what to think of him. I mean she had never seen someone just decided they were going to live right out of the blue. Well not in these kind of circumstances.

"Uh...FOOD'S READY." she quickly yelled as she slammed the door and made a quick dash back to the living area.

"Poor thing, I know i'm not that scary...am I." he started to question his own thinking. He made his way downstairs and saw that everyone was literally waiting on him. Luckily the food was still hot, that's all that mattered at the moment, and they all dove in. Everything seemed quite lively, while eating an amazing meal that didn't have to come from hunting and killing it on the spot was quite good for Zer0. The girls especially liked to see Zer0 enjoying himself, all we just in awe that this lengthy yet lean man could take down so much food. He then told stories of his sort of "casual" times he had with his other vault hunters and he just wowed them all.

"So tell me Zer0, how do you like your stay here." Minato asked. "Well as a matter of fact, this is the most relaxation i've had in a long time, I never actually stopped fighting back on pandora, there was little time to ever take a break. Everyone here makes it even more enjoyable. I can also see your a...ladies are always entertaining you." As he said that he sees them all cuddled up to Minato. Giving him every bit of affection they have. "Uh...yeah they always seem to do this." he uttered out.

"Only I have the true privilege of pleasing my husband." Tsukiumi said. "Yeah you and me both sister." Kazehana replied. Kusano seemed to have gotten all flustered up. She thinks she cannot compete with the other ladies. He thought it was quite adorable.

"Now answer this to me, have you fallen in love with someone." Kazehana raised to Zer0. He seemed quite shocked because he spat out his drink in mid swallowing. "Well uh, I uh never actually had a crush on anyone." "Oh come one now surely you've had your heart out for someone on that planet you keep telling us about." "Absolutely not, I simply set myself away from the women I've worked with, I wasn't interested in them. Although I feel as if is thinking about me right now, it's weird it's almost as if they can hear me talk right now." he stated.

"Don't worry i'm sure whoever that is will probably find you." said Musubi. To that note the dinner party continued. That night seemed to have gone just right for everyone. One the other side of things, Musubi was quite right on thinking. In the south part of Shinto Teito, there a soul who had just found its mate.

A woman whose heart was as cold as the ice she produced felt a rush that she never felt before. This woman the sekirei Akitsu. The discarded sekirei that Maison Izumo has encountered (or rather a few of them) multiple times. She felt as if someone was calling her name someone from far away.

"Have, I...have I found my real master."

To be Continued.

Note: Hey guys thanks for reading this. Again this chapter may seem really short but it's only a lead-up to the next chapter will then be a big leap for the story. I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger only to get you guys ready for the next one. Also apologies for not releasing it on the determined date I said it would be released. I had a power outage and had to wait until I get home to post this. So don't worry the schedule Sunday Morning release is still in effect and be on the look-out for the next chapter. -xKore


End file.
